Rising Breakdown Sphere: The Kivail
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Short Story takes place after EPISODE VI. Halloween Special.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: The Kivail

* * *

The story takes place after EPISODE VI.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

It was nearing Hallowe'en on the planet Geilinor and people on the street were buying candy or costumes for the event. Mostly just children running around laughing and showing off costumes.

"I might just be a ghost this year to carry tradition!" One Au Ra kid said to a group of other kids.

"I am going to dress as the Dragon Slayer of Crandor." A Miqo'te child said.

"I'm going to dress up as that weirdo guy in the black robe and red clouds that helps guard this city!" A Human child said.

"Oh? Hmmm which weirdo? Deidara? I say I can help you with that, we just need to make you look as stupid as possible." Kisame said appearing behind them.

"Actually I meant you sir." The kid said.

"Bah!?" Kisame said and didn't know what to do but lower his head.

The kids laughed and ran off.

"Hey Kisame, I got you an ice cream cone to cheer you up." Itachi said handing him the cone.

"Thanks." Kisame sighed taking a lick.

"How's Aizen?" Itachi asked.

"He's able to walk so he's doing okay but having to take it easy." Kisame said.

"Hey, you two!" Baraggan said approaching them crossing his arms.

"Yeah what's up?" Itachi asked.

"Some damn Moogle delivery guy says there is a letter for Jessica but he said he can't say from who or he'll be cooked." Baraggan said.

"Sounds like a trap." Kisame said.

"I thought the same thing. Here's the letter." Baraggan said handing it to Itachi.

"Stand back you two, in case this is dust of poison." Itachi said.

Itachi opened it carefully and opened the letter reading it.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"What?" Baraggan asked.

"Jessica's family is requesting her return to Draynor." Itachi said.

"Let's go tell her." Kisame said.

Inside the castle, Aizen was sitting on his throne while a Miqo'te healer was using her magic on his body.

Jessica walked in reading a book and closed it looking at him.

"It says I have to stop any exercise routine when I hit seven months." Jessica said.

"You have been reading that book for a while now, come on relax it isn't until a little under nine months." Aizen said.

"I am paranoid." Jessica said.

"You're a pain too..." Aizen mumbled.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You got nothing to worry about." Aizen said.

"Jessica we got something for you." Itachi said walking in.

"Oh?" Jessica asked.

Itachi handed her the letter and she read it and frowned crumbling it in her hand and throwing it into the fireplace.

"A PMS?" Aizen asked.

"Oh shut up." Jessica growled.

"It's from her family in Draynor. They are requesting her to meet them." Itachi said.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Aizen asked.

"I do not want to see them." Jessica said.

"Can you just tell us why and get it over with?" Kisame asked.

"Okay fine! They want me to hurry up and marry my 'boyfriend' that I never mentioned!" Jessica yelled.

Aizen's eyebrows raised.

The Miqo'te nurse looked around and looked at Aizen.

"Kinky but should I leave?" She asked.

"You may." Aizen gave a nod.

"So you mean to tell me you got a boyfriend but you are with Aizen? Two boyfriends?" Itachi asked.

"They do not know that I'm with Aizen. They think I'm probably somewhere adventuring." Jessica said.

"Wait how long have you not spoken to them?" Aizen asked.

"Four months before I met you." Jessica said.

"That is quite some time. I think you should just tell them the truth." Baraggan said.

"It isn't that simple. They rule Draynor. You see I am a Kivail and they want me to marry Ric Kivail and-" Jessica began to say.

"Wait hold up. Same last name?" Aizen asked.

They all looked at her as she was silent.

"Oh my god ew..." Kisame said.

"They are Vampires okay!" Jessica yelled.

"Inter family breeding- no wonder you left." Aizen said cringing.

"So wait if they are Vampires then you are too?" Baraggan asked.

"No. If I marry him then he gets to mark me and then I become one." Jessica said.

"So this is a Vampire family?" Aizen asked.

"Yes except those that are born are not Vampires until bitten by a male of the Kivail lineage. Has to be the same lineage to have full loyalty." Jessica said.

"What sort of fuckery did I just eavesdrop into?" Gin asked from around the corner.

"The strange kind..." Aizen mumbled.

"Okay, we are going to put an end to this and tell them the truth." Itachi said.

"No, you cannot!" Jessica shouted.

"Why!?" Itachi yelled back.

"Because they will cause trouble and won't stop until I marry Ric." Jessica said.

"I will go and kill them." Aizen said.

"You still need rest." Baraggan said.

"How about this Jessica. We will go with you so that you aren't alone and make sure they understand. Okay?" Itachi said.

Baraggan grumbled.

"If you don't-" Itachi began to say.

"No, I'll go. You damn youngins need help." Baraggan said.

"May I come Jess?" Gin asked.

Aizen shrugged at Jessica.

"Okay fine we will do this but no more people or they might think this is an attack." Jessica said.

"Okay then, we five go to Draynor. The spookiest place on the entire planet." Gin said.

Kisame was walking the other way.

"Kisame." Gin said.

"I remember I have to meet someone named Oprah Winfrey." Kisame said.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled.

"Oh damn it fine! Just stay beside me." Kisame said shaking.

The five of them walked outside and got a horse and wagon ready.

Itachi got onto the driver's side with Jessica beside him while Baraggan, Gin, and Kisame were at the back of the open wagon.

They noticed Tousen nearby who waved and they waved back.

"You guys might miss the Hallowe'en event!" Tousen shouted.

"Don't' worry we are going into a living Hallowe'en. Draynor." Itachi said.

Tousen didn't say anything but grin.

"Hehehe." Tousen chuckled.

"It isn't funny!" Kisame yelled and started to tear up.

"Is to me!" Tousen shouted and laughed out along with a few children pointing and laughing.

Several hours went by as they went through the stone road into the dirt road out of the city and headed south. When they reached nearby the destroyed Lumbridge they bowed their heads for a moment before continuing and then later made it to a four-way intersection.

"Up north is the Draynor Manor, where the Kivail is. South is Draynor Village." Jessica said.

"I say we go to the village first." Itachi said.

"Wise choice in case one of them is here we can just talk to one directly to tell the rest of the family." Gin said.

They parked the wagon outside of the village and walked in to see only a few people in the dark foggy village.

One person was just laying on the ground gargling mucus of sorts.

"Okay, I'm scared." Kisame said.

"Calm down." Gin said.

They were approached by two random civilians.

"The men of Varrock from the papers. We don't want your kind here." One of them said.

Both of them walked passed them without saying another word.

"Rude." Gin said.

"They don't want us to take over." Jessica said.

"Why doesn't Draynor want to be under Varrocks banner?" Kisame asked.

"Because of the Kivail that's why." Jessica said.

They walked into the local bank where two people were talking and three bankers were talking.

"Jessica?" One of the men said who was talking to someone in the bank and approached them.

"Eric?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica you are okay!" Eric said hugging her.

Jessica patted his back.

"Who are your friends?" Eric asked.

"Gin- the smiling creep. Itachi the dull, Kisame the... fish, and Baraggan the old." Jessica said.

Baraggan grumbled again.

"Half shark actually. You see my mother is a shark and-" Kisame began to say.

"He's the weird friend don't worry about him." Jessica said elbowing his crotch making him grunt and fall over.

"Where have you been? You were scheduled to marry Ric like months ago." Eric said ignoring Kisame falling.

"Eric I am not marrying him." Jessica said flat out.

"Why?" Eric asked confused.

"Because I already have a boyfriend who I want to be with other than being made to." Jessica said.

"Jessica, you have to do this. You got no choice. You were born a Kivail and you must become one." Eric said.

"That makes no sense." Itachi said.

"Your family is incestical?" Gin asked.

"The females are born human while us males are born Vampires due to our heritage and curse. We intercourse with our own for many generations. Ric can choose whichever cousin he wants. I already have Angelica." Eric said.

"How many of you are there?" Kisame asked.

"Forty-one." Eric said.

Gin looked at Jessica.

"Look the answer is still no. I want you to tell them this and if they got a problem with it to tell Aizen himself." Jessica said.

Jessica turned around to walk out only to be covered in a white smoke substance that then reached the four guys and put them to sleep.

"Sadly you have no choice." Eric said to her as her eyes shut and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Varrock.

Aizen was walking through the markets looking at some pumpkins and cocking an eyebrow at one of them that looked weird and carved weird.

"Tousen this pumpkin is concerning." Aizen said.

"Someone just made eyes on it." Tousen said.

"Yeah, and wherever I move it looks like it's looking at me." Aizen said.

"Because it has many eyes carved on it sir..." Tousen said.

"Oh, I see now. Get it? See?" Aizen said smirking.

"Don't do that." Tousen said.

"Yeah okay, tried to be funny." Aizen said with a sigh.

"I see the witches are around." Aizen said pointing to a group of women giving people potions and newt eyes.

"They left Draynor and Rimmington to come here and be social. Then after they will just go back and stick to themselves." Tousen said.

Aizen looked at a kid eating a newt eye and made a scrunched face.

"You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea to ally with witches." Tousen said.

"Fuck no." Aizen said.

"Oh come on, it will boost our army perhaps with those that can use magic quite well." Tousen said.

Aizen sighed and approached the oldest looking one.

"Lord Aizen." The witch said.

"Hello madam. I would like to welcome you to Varrock and to ask - and only to ask if you would like yourself and your witches to join my alliance." Aizen said.

Two young witches that heard that just smirked and went back to handing out candy and newt eyes.

"Ho ho ho! Really? First off don't call us witches like that dear, it's not polite. Second, perhaps I can talk to a few convents and let the word spread to all that live around the planet." She said.

"Is there anything I can do then for you?" Aizen asked.

"You see this newt eye?" She said.

Aizen took it and forcefully chewed it and swallowed it and nearly gagged.

"There." Aizen said.

"That was not what I was going to ask you dear." She said.

Aizen made another crunched face.

"We need more newts and we know the lizard shop here has many of them. You bring us newts- and we want you to poke their eyes out while taking their tails as well and put them in two separate bowls and pour only a little bit of rose potion in the bowls and stir them up. Then we can talk alliances." She said.

"You want me to do some spellcraft?" Aizen asked.

"You will learn something dear. Now you don't got very long! Go shoo shoo!" She said.

Aizen nodded and beckoned to Tousen and the two walked quickly toward the lizard shop down at the south part of Varrock.

"Are you going to throw up?" Tousen asked.

"Might..." Aizen said.

Tousen just grinned and chuckled.

"Today is going good." Tousen said.

An hour later, Itachi groaned waking up and feeling chains on his legs.

"Oh no." Itachi said trying to get free but to no avail.

"It's no use boy." Baraggan said.

"Can't you use your reiatsu on them?" Itachi asked.

"These chains seem to resist it and even your chakra. These people are quite intelligent about how to keep their victims truly contained." Baraggan said.

"Where are Kisame and Gin?" Itachi asked.

"I got no idea. I think however I got an idea of how we can get out." Baraggan said.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"I carry garlic powder with me for taste." Baraggan said opening his robe revealing his abs for being such an old man and also a few laced spices.

"Nice." Itachi said.

"I know there is one of those Kivails on the other side of that door. That shadow under the door hasn't moved. Let's see how stupid they are." Baraggan said.

"You pretend to have a heart attack? "Itachi asked.

"You know it." Baraggan said laying down.

"Well let's see how stupid they are." Itachi said looking toward the door.

Jessica woke up strapped to a dining chair and around her was the Kivail family members.

"Welcome home." Maria said.

"Damn it!" Jessica shouted trying to move.

"Hello, darling." Ric said sitting beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Jessica, how dare you leave us for this long." Monica Kivail said.

"Disgraceful bitch." Brandon Kivail growled.

"Jessica this is for your own good. Those people have corrupted your mind." Kenny said.

"Let me go!" Jessica yelled.

"Come now, you are in safe hands." Ric said.

"I'd rather cut off my own than be here!" Jessica yelled.

"Once we help you out of this stupid brainwashing that they put you in, we will attack Varrock at full strength for what they did." Maria said.

"First I think we should eat." Bella said with a grin.

They lifted the large pant to reveal a naked Kisame who was gagged and roped up struggling and screaming in his mouth.

"Wait no! No!" Jessica yelled.

"Then you will do as we say!" Maria shouted.

Jessica teared up looking away.

Kisame spits the gag out.

"Jessica no! Wait, is being eaten alive painful?" Kisame asked.

"That is the stupidest thing to ever ask." Bella said.

"Fine I'll marry you- please just let my friends go." Jessica said.

"Jessica it's okay don't do this!" Kisame yelled.

"You heard her. Alright, throw this thing away." Ric said.

One of the Kivails sniffed and frowned looking at Jessica.

"Somethings wrong." The one said.

Ric cocked an eyebrow and sniffed her.

"Oh, really you think I stink?" Jessica said.

"You're pregnant by a human!" Ric shouted standing up.

Ric smacked her hard across the face knocking her to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Kisame yelled.

"Quiet you." Maria said.

Kenny lifted a hot pot of water and poured some of it on Kisame's crotch.

"Nooo!" Kisame yelled painfully.

"We need to execute her for treason." Maria growled.

Two Kivails grabbed Jessica and roped her up and carried her over their shoulders.

"Prepare the sacrifice!" Maria yelled.

"What do we do with this?" Kenny pointed to Kisame.

"Dispose of him and his friends. I should check on the one upstairs." Maria said.

"No, I'll check on that one." Bella said getting up and walking toward the stairs.

Bella walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to a door opening it with a key.

She turned on the candles to reveal Gin who was chained to the bed.

"Oh no..." Gin said.

"Oh yes." Bella said baring her fangs.

"Maria wants you executed by shredding your guts out and slurping them in front of you for not opening your eyes... but I want to play." Bella said.

"Play?" Gin asked struggling to get out.

"I find humans quite enjoyable to rape like yourself." Bella said undressing in front of him.

"Well- oh. Well I mean this is kinky but no I don't consent." Gin said still struggling.

"Why I said it's rape." Bella said.

"Yeah well I made it sound less cruel- really let me go and I won't kill you." Gin said.

Bella chuckled and fully undressed in front of him.

Gin's cheeks blushed.

"Now come here." Bella said going to take his top off only to have the ropes that tied him in the way.

"Oh blast it all." Bella said.

"Let me help." Gin said.

Gin leaned his head back and then forward headbutting Bella knocking her out on him.

"There it is." Gin said biting her necklace where the key was.

Gin chewed the necklace in two and dragged it up and quickly with his teeth bit the key and leaned to the chain on his right hand to unlock it and then untying the rope around his left hand.

"Don't got long." Gin said going up and grabbing his sword.

Without looking he moved his sword back and used its ability to extend right through Bella's head before she reached him and instantly retracted it and swung it again slicing her head off.

"Begone thot." Gin said.

Gin opened the door and shut it behind him and turned his head seeing two containers kerosene.

Gin grinned wider.

Down in the basement.

"Help! Help! He's having a heart attack! Oh, the irony! The blood! Oh, the smelly red shiny blood!" Itachi yelled.

The Kivail guarding the basement opened the door and opening the cell.

"Where is the blood!?" The Kivail asked looking at Itachi.

Suddenly Baraggan stuffed garlic powder into the Kivai's mouth and made his throat bulge and fall over.

"My weapon." Baraggan said.

Itachi grabbed the key unlocking himself and throwing it to Baraggan leaving the cell and dragging his weapon to him.

Baraggan lifted it and sliced the Kivails head off.

"We got to save the others." Itachi said as the two climbed out of the basement.

Right as they got out Itachi was slammed in the face by a flat shovel and knocked down the stairs.

Baraggan grabbed the shovel pulling one of the Kivails to him and punching her through her stomach out her back and then slicing her head off and rushing at two other Kivails and attacking them.

Itachi climbed back up and noticed a Kivail nearby and sent a flame jutsu around his body covering him in the fire.

"We need to find Jessica!" Itachi shouted.

"How when we are under attack!" Baraggan said while fighting a Kivail who had two swords and another with a larger sword.

Itachi without looking ducked from a swipe of a blade from behind and pulled out his kunai and stabbed it twice into the Kivails chest and turned around slicing their head off.

"We need to go for the heads!" Itachi shouted.

"No shit boy!" Baraggan grumbled while still fighting the same two.

Suddenly Gin's blade appeared slicing off one Kivails head and Baraggan took out the other while Gin distracted him.

"What are you pouring? It stinks." Baraggan said.

"Kerosene." Gin said taking the canister and going down to the basement while pouring.

"Let us do all the work." Itachi said.

"Come on we got to find Jessica and Kisame." Baraggan said.

Outside Kisame was being prepped for a hanging while Jessica was tied down over an un-lit campfire.

"You will burn and your friend will hang." Ric said.

"You are a sick fuck!" Jessica shouted.

"You should have stuck with us then get knocked up by a non-Kivail." Ric said.

"I never wanted to marry you- I didn't want this one-way life! We made Draynor fear us!" Jessica shouted.

"Because they must fear us. I am the Matriarch and the one who decides who lives and who dies." Maria said.

"That's just it, you guy's kill and then mock those that can't defend themselves!" Jessica said.

"We are immortal. Those that aren't are nothing but livestock to feed on." Kenny said.

As they were preparing Kisame they looked at his dick and back up at him.

"It's impressive I know. Why did you take my clothes off anyways?" Kisame asked.

"We were going to eat you." One said.

Ric pulled out a torch and grinned at Jessica.

"You should have stuck with me, now you lost your chance of a good life." Ric said.

"More like a horrid life." Jessica said.

Rich waved the torch laughing.

"No don't do it!" Kisame yelled struggling.

Jessica closed her eyes tightly in tears.

Kisame with all his strength broke from the ropes while ragging the wooden part of the hanging with him which broke into the shape of a stake.

"No!" Kisame yelled grabbing the stake in his hand and smashing it right through Ric's chest and kept stabbing him while the torch fell onto the dry grass and began to spread quickly taking two Kivails instantly while burning up Ric.

"Kisame help!" Jessica yelled.

Kisame quickly untied her and right before they got out they were hit by a blast of dark magic.

"You little shit." Maria said walking toward them with dark aether around her hands.

"No escape for you." Maria said.

Suddenly a canister of Kerosene knocked into her head making her fall and the barrel leaking.

"Maria!" Kenny shouted running toward her but got caught in the fire and screamed burning alive.

"The fire is spreading we need to go!" Gin shouted.

Kisame noticed his sword laying nearby and grabbed it running with them.

They heard the explosion of Kerosene behind them and the flame branched through the mansion following them until stopping at the front door that was opened and began to burn the entire mansion and dead trees.

Itachi handed Kisame his clothes and he quickly put them on.

"I got an impressive package." Kisame said.

"No one cares." Itachi said.

Kisame's head looked down with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Jessica." Gin said.

"I'm not. Let those fucking psycho's die!" Jessica shouted picking up a rock and throwing it at the mansion.

They looked at her and Gin walked up and hugged her from behind as she broke down in tears.

"That family is nuts. No wonder you wanted to escape." Baraggan said.

"Let it burn." Kisame said.

Two arrows hit Itachi's shoulder and walking from nearby was Eric who threw the bow and arrows away and creating two flame spells to spread at them.

Jessica and Baraggan got behind a large tree while Gin ran to the left along with Kisame to the right and both of them swung their blades at Eric striking him down into the ground.

Eric rolled back while bleeding and got up swinging his foot into Gin's stomach but got caught in Itachi's genjutsu making him confused and stumble onto the ground by accident.

"Got him." Itachi said.

Kisame walked up putting his foot on Eric's back to keep him still.

"Y-you t-traitor." Eric growled at Jessica.

Jessica just glared at him then looked up to Kisame.

"When he was a kid, he let a goldfish suffocate out of the water and laughed about it." Jessica said.

Kisame was quiet and looked down at Eric who cocked his eyebrow but then realized what was going to happen next.

"Oh, shit..." Eric said.

Kisame swung his large blade down smashing Eric's head into mush.

Baraggan patted Jessica's shoulder and got up walking to the body and taking it and throwing it into the burning mansion.

"How about we all go home." Gin said.

They walked off but Jessica stopped at the gate entrance and looked back at the mansion and stopped her tears only to have a determined look on her face.

"I have a better family than what I was born in." Jessica said.

Gin and the others hearing that just smiled but quickly hid their smile.

Jessica turned around and followed them back to Draynor Village.

Once they returned to the wagon the residents of Draynor look at the mansion in the distance burning.

"What did you do!" One civilian asked.

"The Kivail are no more." Gin said.

"You fool, what are we to do now!" The civilian asked.

"You are under new leadership." Jessica said stepping in front of Gin.

"I'm in charge-" Gin began to say.

"And I'm speaking for you." Jessica said.

Gin kept quiet noticing Jessica's rage in her eyes.

"All of you belong now to Varrock. If you do not like it, leave to the west to Ardougne. Make your choice now." Jessica said.

The citizens looked at one another not knowing what to say.

Gin walked up in front of Jessica.

"Varrock will provide free health care and open a trade route through here for your market to possibly grow with coins and thus more stock to sell perhaps?" Gin said.

The citizens nodded to one another and bowed their heads.

"We don't got much of a choice. Very well." One of them said.

Gin shrugged.

"Wow, just like that now we own Draynor." Gin said.

Gin noticed Jessica was walking to the wagon and he looked to the others.

"Give her a little more time." Itachi said.

Gin looked back at the citizens.

"We will return tomorrow. Enjoy Hallowe'en." Gin said and walked with the others back to the wagon.

Once they got on the wagon and left they seen people leaving their homes and becoming more social than what they saw the other day.

"Guess this spooky crow infested village can brighten up a bit." Kisame said.

"What's wrong with crows?" Itachi asked.

"I have seen more bats than anything." Gin said.

"Sorry I was a bitch back there." Jessica said.

"You're forgiven don't worry." Gin said.

"Well, we should make it back at Varrock around evening." Baraggan said.

"Let's go home then." Gin said while controlling the horses.

Meanwhile back at Varrock.

Aizen sighed as newts were covering his body and Tousen was plucking some of their eyes out.

"I didn't think that potion to attract them was actually a mating call potion." Aizen said.

"Don't worry sir, at least now we will have enough to finish the job and we will accomplish a new alliance." Tousen said.

"Just hurry up, the one on my pinky is really going at it." Aizen said.

"He's a trooper." Tousen said.

Suddenly two children walked in and seen what was going on and Aizen and Tousen stopped looking at the kids.

There was a long pause until both kids shut the door leaving.

"Please hurry up." Aizen said.

"Right sir sorry." Tousen said rushing it.

Two hours later, Jessica and the others made it back in Varrock and seen the festivities going on.

"Looks nice around here." Itachi said.

"I still got time to dress up as Oprah!" Kisame shouted and ran toward the castle.

"I worry about him." Itachi said.

"Put him out of his misery." Baraggan said.

"I think about it every time he acts weird." Itachi said.

Jessica just chuckled and walked off into the street looking around.

She saw Aizen talking to the old witch.

"Here you go, all that you ask." Aizen said.

"Wonderful! I already have two of my workers on brooms heading to other parts on the planet to speak to the other convents." She said.

"Wait- you already sent them?" Aizen asked.

"I was going to be allied with you anyways dear. I just wanted to see you do something out of your comfort zone." She chuckled.

Aizen just gave a fake smile.

"Why are you covered in slime?" One witch asked.

"I...- I need a shower." Aizen said.

Aizen gave a bow to the old witch who bowed back and both went different directions.

"Hey!" Jessica shouted running to him.

"Don't hug me just yet, you don't want to know what I got on me." Aizen said.

"Oh." Jessica said cocking an eyebrow.

"Aizen, we now successfully made Draynor apart of Varrock. It is all thanks to Jessica." Gin said walking up.

"Really? Well Jessica I'm absolutely happy!" Aizen said.

"Thank you. You see-" Jessica began to say.

"It seems that the family of her's gave up, packed up, and left." Gin said lying and patting Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica knew why he lied and didn't say anything.

"Sounds quite boring." Aizen said.

"It was- anyways so two alliances in one day, not too bad." Jessica said.

"What's that slime on you?" Gin asked.

Aizen didn't say anything but turn around and walk toward his castle.

"Did we miss something?" Jessica asked.

"That or we aren't meant to know something." Gin said.

Aizen walked up to the stairs and noticed Kisame walking down with what apparently was what Oprah Winfrey would wear.

"What in the fuck are you wearing?" Aizen asked.

"Something you wouldn't understand because you sit around not knowing nothing. I'm going to beat everyone and their stupid hallowe'en costumes." Kisame said.

"Not knowing nothing huh?" Aizen said.

"That's right. You know today I became brave so, don't ruin this for me. I feel smarter than everyone." Kisame said.

Aizen thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Hug first before you go?" Aizen asked.

"Sure!" Kisame said

Kisame hugged him but frowned feeling slimy now and sticky.

"What are you covered in?" Kisame asked confused.

"Hallowe'en slime. Also, word is if you spray some of this potion on you and if you walk into the lizard shop, the shopkeeper will give you loads of candy." Aizen said.

Kisame grabbed the potion vial and ran off.

"Aha! I'm better than all of you!" Kisame shouted.

Aizen just grinned.

"That's for saying I don't know nothing." Aizen said and walked up the stairs.

"Happy Hallowe'en." Aizen stated.

A few minutes later, Kisame poured the liquid substance over his body and walked into the reptile shop.

"I'm here for the candy! Huh? Why are all these lizards out of their cages. Hey, a newt." Kisame said.

A few seconds later you could hear Kisame shouting for help outside of the shop.

Itachi and Baraggan looked at it than to one another.

"We leave him?" Baraggan said.

"It would be wrong if we did." Itachi said.

Without a word, those two walked away to help give out candy.


End file.
